


glimmer of hope

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, kinda not really, not quite sure what to tag this as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: shaxx only accepts the best for his guardians.
Series: destcember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 26





	glimmer of hope

quite honestly, shaxx didn’t know a polite way to tell this poor warlock that they needed more than just practice in the crucible. the weapons and armor that they were fighting with were fit for a newly rezzed kinderguardian, not a veteran with the skill and training that they had. 

why, shaxx wondered, did they not buy new equipment from one of the vendors around the tower, or around the system for that matter? surely somebody had to have something that suited them, and banshee was more than willing to give a gun or two to a guardian in need. 

it wasn’t until multiple weeks later that the handler had understood the depth of the situation. 

“dude, you’re still using that gun? it’s a mess, you need an upgrade,” a teammate of theirs, a hunter, had noted absentmindedly. there was clearly no malice intended, but the comms went silent for just a second too long.

“you think i’ve got the glimmer for that? besides, it’s not the tools that matter, it’s how you use them. i’m doing fine with what i’ve got,” the warlockin question laughed with a tinge of discomfort.

ah, so that was why this veteran was fighting with the equipment of a rookie. the idea that any guardian should be held back due to lack of sufficient funds was absolutely unacceptable to shaxx, and he would not stand for it.

after the last crucible match of the evening, shaxx put himself on a mission. the guardians should have no less than the best, he decided, whether it be for his crucible or for fighting in the front lines.

the next morning, shaxx had reported to his shift at the tower with a bag slung over his shoulder. anybody who asked what it was got a simple answer.

“it’s a gift,” he said, “a gift for a guardian who needs it.”

not many noticed when shaxx pulled the warlock aside and unpacked the contents of the bag for them. those who did, though, know the reason why that guardian’s team had won every round of crucible they played in. anyone who noticed know that shaxx cared even deeper for the guardians than he let on.

ever since, it had become almost a custom for guardians to gift each other with equipment, especially when one was in need of it. when shaxx had questioned a passing guardian about it, he had mentioned that what he did for the warlock had not gone unnoticed, and that many have taken it upon themselves to help their siblings in arms, rather than waiting for someone else to do it for them. 

shaxx could not have been more proud.


End file.
